<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workout by Neonwolfgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454316">Workout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonwolfgamer/pseuds/Neonwolfgamer'>Neonwolfgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonwolfgamer/pseuds/Neonwolfgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf is enjoying his workout until a certain vulpine comes by to make it better and make them both work up a sweat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so first off, hi, it’s been a bit. Again. Second, I have smut which is also the first time I've written it and I hope you enjoy. It took me probably a year to get done with this which is normal by this point to anyone who’s read my few other stories. I appreciate feedback on how to improve my stories and the characters as always. Also they’re in a gym cause I love bara.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolf grunted when he lowered the bar down to his chest, his large arms pumping rhythmically and his strong abdomen rising and falling with the same pace as the bar. He enjoyed the burn he felt in his arms, the challenge he gave himself would serve to only make him even stronger, and more feared. He focused his mind on his body while he pushed the bar back up away from him accompanied by an exhale. This is exactly what he needed lately after a few tiring but profitable contracts throughout the week.</p>
<p>Left to his own thoughts he was in a sort of trance, the only thing that mattered was that he had 4 more reps in this set, everything else around him was nothing but blank.</p>
<p>Wolf’s focus was abruptly shaken when he felt more weight unexpectedly lower onto his waist, looking downwards and struggling to keep from sputtering out a shaky breath when he saw the mischievous fox straddling his hips with his hands on Wolf’s abs smiling as if this was normal.</p>
<p>“Christ Fox!” Wolf huffed out “The hell are you doing?!” Wolf yelled as he awkwardly continued with his set.</p>
<p>Fox could hardly take his eyes off his mate watching him bench, shirtless as well the entire time they had been here and shamelessly stealing looks at his physique in the mirrors or when they talked. But by this point Fox most likely felt like he was done watching.</p>
<p>“Just thought I’d give you some encouragement, raise morale.” Fox coyly grinded against Wolf’s junk yet maintained a look of innocence.</p>
<p>Wolf growled but Fox knew it was a growl of growing interest trying to come off as annoyed. “You’re raising something.” Wolf inhaled “And it isn’t morale.” </p>
<p>“I can tell.” Fox purred as he looked down at the outline of Wolf’s member needily trying to push out of his sweatpants, so large Fox could feel its length between his legs. </p>
<p>Fox had proved to be a valuable ally and a crafty one as well for StarWolf, not afraid to use a few underhanded tactics when he was a guest in their missions together. Having him along on off duty had turned out to be fun as well for different reasons. And Fox had a knack for getting all kinds of touchy feely.</p>
<p>Fox teased Wolf further, grinding and kneading Wolf’s abs, loving every moment he knew he was testing Wolf’s patience, biting lips and huffs of exhaustion turning into growls of pure need. </p>
<p>“I can’t-urg!-believe you.” Wolf said as he finished his set and lifted the bar into its rack, and immediately flopped his backside back down on the bench, heaving with his hands resting above his head, on the same page as Fox finally. </p>
<p>“This is how you injure someone you know.” Wolf said.</p>
<p>“Come ooonnnn.” Fox argued, leaning more over Wolf’s chest to look at his face. “Don’t you think this is hot?” He exaggerated the friction he put into rubbing their members together through their pants.</p>
<p>Wolf looked his lover in the eyes still panting, annoyed for a different reason now. “Did I say stop?”</p>
<p>They had been here for quite awhile now, no harm in continuing another day.</p>
<p>Fox licked his lips, he had no idea how this altercation would have gone if they hadn’t known each other as well as they do, if Fox has pulled this stunt when they were still first time teammates with their hatred from their past histories still freshly present...could have made it hotter come to think of it.</p>
<p>Fox pulled down his own gym shorts and Wolf’s sweatpants enough so that their dicks were revealed to each other, Fox grabbed both with one hand and began to frot. Wolf watched the excitement sprawl over the small vulpines face as his cock flopped out of his sweatpants with amusement.</p>
<p>Fox’s tongue lolled out of his mouth from the skin on skin contact, feeling how soft their cocks were together, both so raring to go they could already smell the sweet scent of pre.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t wait till we got in the shower for our cooldown?” Wolf asked, amused by the enjoyment written on Fox’s face.</p>
<p>“Hell no.” Fox used his other hand to feel his old rivals sweaty bare chest, both enjoying every moment of this. </p>
<p>Fox heard Wolf chuckle at his response followed by a low moan while watching Fox stroke them both, a deep growl that made Fox even more hot and bothered.</p>
<p>Fox’s mouth watered as he stared at Wolf’s huge throbbing cock, pleading for more than just this, to which Fox agreed.</p>
<p>Fox stood up to take his tight shorts off and threw down his shirt, Wolf kicked off his sweatpants as well and motioned for Fox to come closer, licking his lips.</p>
<p>Fox walked over, almost tripping over a barbell as he went, and laid on his stomach on top of Wolf’s chest in a 69 position, his dick centimeters away from his lips, hovering over his nose.</p>
<p>Fox felt Wolf lift his waist up a little spreading his ass apart and felt his tongue enter his tailhole, reaching deep to prepare him for the main event.</p>
<p>“Ugh…” Fox moaned as he gripped the thick member, Wolf knew exactly where to find his prostate every time.</p>
<p>Fox pulled himself up to focus his attention back onto Wolf’s dick, immediately lowering his head to it and licking it. Wolf smirked when he felt his dick get wet and enveloped in warmth.</p>
<p>Fox swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth before deepthroating it down to his balls.</p>
<p>Fox heard Wolf groan from behind him and felt him switch to using one hand to hold up Fox’s waist and the other to grip his tail at the base before going back to work.</p>
<p>Fox bobbed his head up and down along the whole length while also reaching around to cup and lightly massage his balls. Having no gag reflex came in real handy lately, it had certainly been a welcomed—and put to good use—surprise when Wolf discovered that about the vulpine.</p>
<p>Fox closed his eyes and gave a muffled moan as he felt the shaft slide down his throat with ease, coating it in saliva coupled with Wolf’s handiwork on his ass. </p>
<p>Another minute of pleasuring each other and Fox let Wolf’s slickened cock fall out of his mouth and onto his abdomen as he wiped a mixture of fluids from his mouth.</p>
<p>He turned his head around to see Wolf squeezing his buttcheek and still holding his tail as he continued to lick and smack. </p>
<p>“God, eating like a dying man…” Fox breathed. </p>
<p>“Just trying to make sure you’re prepared.” Wolf chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’d say we’re fine now.” Fox gave the dick one more stroke.</p>
<p>“Then get up there cowboy.” Wolf spanked Fox getting a little surprised yip out of him. Fox obliged, quickly turning around and sitting up on Wolf’s lap, in the same position they started out in only now both undressed and prepped for the show.</p>
<p>Wolf used one hand to prop his dick up for Fox to lower himself down onto it, sliding right in with little resistance. </p>
<p>“Mmnpf…” Fox groaned from the entrance alone, a few seconds after getting reacquainted with Wolf’s cock he began to ride his lover, bouncing his ass on his dick quickly taking in every inch.</p>
<p>Fox groaned again and let his head limp back in pleasure, a sultry smile plastered on his lips as the thick rod pounded into him.</p>
<p>“Oh God...Wolf…” Fox called out for his lover between short gasps and the sound of skin on skin slapping.</p>
<p>“I know babe.” He exhaled. “You’re doing great.” Wolf responded, and couldn’t help but start bucking into Fox’s hips, removing his hands from behind his head he started pushing down on Fox’s waist, in tune with every time he’d lower himself so that Wolf could fuck him as hard and deep as he could, his ass felt as tight as ever although Fox insisted he just has a big cock.</p>
<p>“Mnmpf!” Fox suddenly lurched forward, grabbing onto the bar in front of him for support.</p>
<p>“Oh-fuck-yeah.” Wolf whispered underneath him as he skewered upwards into Fox, both of them huffing and panting. </p>
<p>“Where’s that strong pup at huh?” Wolf teased.</p>
<p>Fox flexed a nicely muscled arm and smiled down at him, getting a chuckle outta the wolf, but he still whimpered to himself as he could feel he was about to cum any moment now, it just felt so good that he wanted to ride it out already, but he knew he had to tell him.</p>
<p>“Imgonnacu-m-m.” Was all he could get out, not sure if Wolf got the message or not.</p>
<p>Either way as Fox reached his breaking point he used the bar to push himself as far down onto the dick as he could, forgetting about the presence of the lupines knot until he had pushed it inside himself and came all over Wolf’s chest with a pleasured yell.</p>
<p>Trying to catch his breath and drained of energy he could only look down at his handiwork as he watched more cum dribble out of his dick onto Wolf’s stomach.</p>
<p>Huff...huff…</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Wolf sturred from beneath him, lightly churning his hips so his cock rode up against Fox’s prostate. Just then is when he noticed.</p>
<p>Oh fuck he hasn’t cum yet.</p>
<p>“You put on one hell of a good show Foxy.” He grinned. “But I’m not done with you yet.” He said as he sat up to kiss him. Fox locking his weakened legs around Wolf’s waist to push them further together, Wolf sloppily ran his tongue inside Fox’s mouth, claiming him in every way he could. Fox wouldn’t dare admit it and face the consequences of being endlessly teased about it from the larger male, but he loved being dominated by the lupine, with his huge frame enveloping his, and pounding him relentlessly, the type of sex that felt like wrestling. </p>
<p>Honestly with how hard they got into it, it probably made a good addition to their workout.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, noticeable sweaty with the thick scent of them damp in the air they pulled away from each other panting more with a thin line of saliva connecting them. “Again.” Fox breathed up at Wolf hugging and pushing himself up against his chest, rubbing his face into the soft coarse fur.</p>
<p>“Water first?” Wolf asked, holding up his squeezable water bottle, “Not trying to pass out nude in the middle of the workout room.” Fox gave an amused breathy chuckle and took the bottle, tipping his head back and squeezing a long burst of water down his dried throat.</p>
<p>Through the humid musty air surrounding them Fox knew Wolf had that cocky as all hell grin on his face watching him after he had just made him yell and cum as hard as he did all over the larger man's chest. Fox squirted another shot of water into his mouth, exaggerating a gulp and adding a sigh as he let some of the water dribble down his chin to his chest, he licked his lips, looking up at Wolf to suddenly wrapping an arm around his neck to hoist himself up to his face, Wolf snaked an arm around Fox’s waist to pull him in and connect their muzzles.</p>
<p>That was the plan before being blasted in the face with mist from the bottle Fox was holding. </p>
<p>Wolf sputtered and dropped Fox from his grasp to wipe his face, letting out a slightly agitated growl and already planning what, probably juvenile, thing he can do to get back at the vulpine as he rubbed his face and wiped down his damp beard only to open his eye to his bent over Fox in front of him with his tail raised, looking back at the lupine he was presenting for with a smile somewhere in between cocky and innocent.</p>
<p>Fox really had a knack for pressing all the right buttons on Wolf, and he did it all knowing the lupine wasn’t gonna let him get away with any of it.</p>
<p>A growl from the larger male told Fox he succeeded but the real reward was feeling Wolf’s heavy chest lower onto his back, feeling the heat his body as well from between his legs envelop him as Wolf’s member hung there for a moment. Panting and ready to go Fox looked back as Wolf grabbed the shaft of his cock and positioned it at the entrance to the vulpines tailhole to thrust it in.</p>
<p>“You gonna-“</p>
<p>Wolf immediately went back to pounding Fox’s ass before the mouthy canine could tease him and order him to do so, being reduced to pleased whimpers and moans as Wolf took in the sight of his face from the mirrors in front of him.</p>
<p>Loving Fox’s scent, the feel of his damp yet soft fur all over his chest was one of the many pleasures to be enjoyed from the vulpine.</p>
<p>“Ah! Mmmnnnnn…! Fuck! F-fuck me!” </p>
<p>His screams coupled with the sound of slapping was appreciated as well. </p>
<p>Everything Wolf loved was coming together perfectly, and after a few minutes of punishment on his rival he could feel his climax starting to build up in his abdomen but Wolf wanted to be able to at least see his dick in his rivals ass before he came in it.</p>
<p>Fox’s pleased huff turned into a small yelp when he felt Wolf’s hand firmly grip his pec and pull him up against Wolf’s chest so that he was facing his whole body towards the mirrored wall, Wolf’s grinning muzzle in the nook of his neck as noticeable as the pirates knot at the entrance to his ass. </p>
<p>“Feel free to enjoy the view.” Wolf growled pleasantly while he squeezed the fox’s well defined pec and pinched his nipple, Fox’s moans and pants echoing through the gym.</p>
<p>Wolf held up Fox’s legs while he thrusted up into him, Fox reaching around him to wrap his arms around Wolf’s neck for support. With his tailhole getting pumped on display and his soft fur and thick scent tickling Wolf’s nose, the lupine's climax was coming fast, and Fox’s lidded eyes staring off into space and his lolled tongue told him it was the same for him.</p>
<p>“H-oo-ly-F-uck-Wo-lf!” Fox moaned from getting pounded. </p>
<p>Wolf quickly took Fox’s dick in his hand and jerked off his lover to make sure they came at the same time.</p>
<p>As cliche, lovey power couple-y as that was, he noted.</p>
<p>Fox used his arms wrapped around Wolf’s neck to hug him closer and pushed his head against Wolf’s while he yelled. “Ah-fuck!” “Grrr!” Wolf growling, baring his teeth and closing his eye, pushed his head back against Fox’s while he shoved his sizable knot into Fox’s ass with a “pop” and came deep inside the slim vulpine, Fox spurting out cum onto the floor, Wolf’s hand and the mirror (that was multiple feet away).</p>
<p>They both locked up and stiffened while the ecstasy and pleasure flooded through them together before they let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. Looking at each other in the mirror panting and watching each other’s tails wag uncontrollably they relaxed their bodies against one another. Fox leaned his head against Wolf’s.</p>
<p>Wolf rested his hand from Fox’s cock onto the smaller males chest, feeling his warm body shake and quiver under his touch, tracing abs and around his pecs, feeling his racing heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.</p>
<p>Fox panting, satisfied and enjoying the thickness of Wolf’s neck fur with his hands buried deep in it, opened his eyes when he felt a familiar hot tongue and breath run across his arm, the lupine had made it clear weeks before that he loved to feel and lick every muscled part of the fox’s body. Fox turned his head to watch while Wolf tenderly licked along the contours and crevices of his bicep, in that look and smirk a silent confession of how Wolf loved Fox's body as much as he loved him, and all the evil things he’d do or take back or repeat for him. </p>
<p>The muscle tightened and grew when Fox flexed his arm for Wolf to both their amusement.</p>
<p>Wolf chuckled and kissed the bicep, and in a split second when Fox had his face towards him, kissed his nose catching him off guard and making his face turn slightly pink.</p>
<p>Under the typical tough guy persona he portrays 24/7 Wolf could be pretty sweet with him in his own ways that he deems to still be badass.</p>
<p>“Happy?” Fox asked, tiredness creeping up with him while he scratched the top of Wolf’s head resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” Wolf smiled and his ear flicked. “You smell good.” He tilted his head down to nestle his face into the hero’s fur. Still holding onto his waist, with his eyes closed, his tail could be seen wagging in the mirror.</p>
<p>He really was just a big cute puppy sometimes.</p>
<p>“I’m all sweaty and gross.” Fox studied his knotted self in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Ooh-“ Wolf took his head out from the crook of Fox’s arm, lifted it up and shoved his face into his armpit, sniffing it loudly.</p>
<p>Fox snatched back his arm to put it down with a laugh. Despite them both being sweaty, Fox would be the one considerate enough to think about wiping down the equipment later, although he knew there was little they could do about the musky scent that had diffused through the whole gym now. Wolf didn’t seem too bothered about it.</p>
<p>“you’re gross.” Fox said, eyeing their figures in the mirror. “We should shower.” He recommended.</p>
<p>“Should we?” Wolf said, noticing Fox’s lack of trying to separate them from each other. “Cause you seem pretty content here.” He locked eyes with him in the mirror. “Plus, you know you don’t get away that easy McCloud.” Wolf’s knot kept the smaller male attached to him, with the added effect of a small pleasured whimper rising from the vulpines throat to Wolf’s enjoyment when he slightly moved his hips whenever he wanted.</p>
<p>A few more minutes of exhausted pants and small pillow talk between the two and Wolf decided it had been time to pull out. </p>
<p>“Brace yourself.” </p>
<p>Wolf felt Fox tighten his hold around his neck when he put his hands on his ass to push up while he pulled. Fox let out a shamelessly pleased groan with Wolf grunt when his knot popped out of Fox’s ass and the rest of his length was pulled out, leaving the sight of cum dribbling out of the vulpines ass while his weakened legs were held in the air, the wolf’s cock hung below his rivals welcomly abused tailhole still half hard.</p>
<p>Wolf felt Fox’s back shiver against his chest and smiled at him in the mirror. “See what happens when you’re a tease?” </p>
<p>Fox gave a chuckle in between his paintings. “That’s one hell-“ he breathed “-of a punishment.” </p>
<p>Wolf let go of Fox’s legs, setting them down on either side of the bench. </p>
<p>“You seem content with yourself.” Wolf stated. Fox was content with his handiwork, watching himself sit up against Wolf’s lap with his tail wagging on his chest, the wolf he managed to get nude and fucked by in this gym’s tail noticeable wagging as well behind him while he leaned down to wrap his muscled arms around his fox boyfriend.</p>
<p>Not that it had been much of a struggle to convince him to have sex with him on this bench but he still considered it an accomplishment.</p>
<p>Fox leaned back against Wolf’s chest, both taking a moment to relax and listen to each other breath with the light ambiance of tails patting. </p>
<p>Wolf planted a firm kiss on top of Fox’s head between his ears and kept his muzzle buried in Fox’s tuft. “I love you.” Wolf said, voice muffled.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Fox chuckled. The softness of Wolf’s fur and cocktail of scents in the air around them relaxing him, almost putting him to sleep.</p>
<p>“Alright. Shower time big guy.” Fox patted Wolf’s leg and stood up from the bench. </p>
<p>“What’s the rush? Either we sit and smell like sex or shower and smell like wet dogs.” Wolf shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m not sitting bare ass on the sweaty bench we just had sex on more than I need to. Come on.” Fox reached his hand out for Wolf to grab onto. Wolf muttered something about how fucking on it was the vulpines idea when he took Fox’s hand and stood up. </p>
<p>The amount of sexual tension that had built up in the air just from them gathering their own strewn about clothes was unprecedented, the small smirks and glances looking down and all over each other’s bodies was making it hard to even make it to the showers without tripping over each other and fucking again right on the floor. </p>
<p>With their clothes dumped in a sweaty pile on the ground, the showers echoed with roaring moans, gasps, growls and the sound of skin slapping loudly made by the two captains. Even if the whole ship could hear them or someone were to walk in and see Fox with his back up against the wall and legs wrapped around Wolf’s waist it couldn’t stop them.</p>
<p>Wolf smirked down at the undoubtedly pleased vulpine while he panted up at him smiling, a thin trail of saliva connected their tongues and their tails wagging while Wolf’s knot was buried deep in Fox’s ass again, dripping with cum.</p>
<p>Wolf took it upon himself to wash them both off while Fox kept his arms and legs wrapped around him. After a couple of minutes Wolf noticed how he lightly swayed his body in place while he rubbed Fox’s back, the warmth he felt from Fox’s body, his pleased smile and the way he kept his head beside his chest Wolf could tell Fox was listening to his heartbeat, Wolf had to admit, it was pretty cute for a war hero.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna make me turn all soft if you keep doing cute shit like that.” Wolf said. </p>
<p>Fox looked up “I think it does more of the opposite.” He smiled with half lidded eyes.</p>
<p>Wolf took the back of Fox’s head and kissed his forehead. “I take it you’re fine with me dragging you back to my room?” He asked.</p>
<p>Fox hummed a “mhmm.” In response.</p>
<p>“Your legs suddenly disappear or do I gotta carry you?”</p>
<p>Fox exaggerated a snoring sound.</p>
<p>Wolf sighed “Fine. lazy.” Fox giggled while Wolf turned off the shower. “Hey. Good workout pup.” Wolf held up a fist, Fox chuckled and tiredly fist bumped him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finding a good place to end a lemon is kinda difficult, and I keep battling myself on if they have human or animal dicks and if they have paw pads or normal hands.</p>
<p>In any case I hope you enjoyed! Nothing quite like Fox getting pounded by his big bad burly Wolf if I do say so myself, leave me some feedback and till next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>